


In February

by emanthony



Series: In a Year [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/pseuds/emanthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "In December" -- the basuke boys decide to visit a gay club to support their dear friend Murasakibara, and have a rather enlightening evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In February

“It’s too cold for this,” Kagami grumbled, adjusting his scarf. “It’s February. There’s snow on the ground. We should be at home underneath the kotatsu. Watching the game.”

 

Kuroko stood next to him, knitted beanie pulled low and covering his ears. He nodded and squinted out into the street. It was dusk and the streetlights hadn’t turned on yet, making it hard to tell if the group approaching the train station was their motley crew of basketball enthusiasts or just a gaggle of strangers.

 

They got closer and Kuroko sank a little in disappointment. Just strangers.

 

Kagami was similarly disappointed, because he growled, “Fuck it. They’re taking too long. Let’s go without them.”

 

“It’s early,” Kuroko pointed out. “The club will be empty, probably. We might stand out.”

 

“Whatever. It’ll be warm.”

 

“You’re brave,” Kuroko said, grinning.

 

“Whatever,” Kagami growled, turning on his heel and stomping down the street, “It’s not even my first time going to a gay club. I went freshman year, remember? For that band.”

 

“Ah, I’d forgotten.” Kuroko smiled to himself and followed Kagami’s lead down the street. They were in Ni-Chome, a neighborhood in Tokyo that housed several gay bars and clubs. Neither had really explored the area before -- their school was a bit farther out of Tokyo, while Ni-Chome was right in the heart.

 

They also weren’t gay, which made the area less of a priority.

 

“I hope Murasakibara-kun doesn’t get embarrassed,” Kuroko mumbled off-handedly.

 

“Eh?” Kagami glanced over to him, brows raised. “What do you mean?”

 

“It seems ill-advised for several straight men to join one single gay man at a gay club. I worry about etiquette.”

 

Kagami snorted and approached the front of the nondescript building that housed the agreed-upon club, Maya C. “We’re not kids anymore. We can behave. It’s not like we’re going to walk into the club and announce that we like women.”

 

“That’s true,” Kuroko agreed. Kagami entered first and Kuroko followed, and they both sighed in pleasure at the warmth greeting them right inside the door.

 

* * *

 

Midorima walked into the club with Kise on his heels. A server approached them immediately, holding an empty tray. “I like women,” Midorima said, bluntly, almost as if it had been a reflex.

 

The server raised his eyebrows and looked from Midorima to Kise and back again.

 

“God, Midorimacchi,” Kise hissed, shoving Midorima out of the doorway. “He wants to know what you want to drink. Can we both have gin and tonics, please? I’m so sorry.” He then turned to Midorima, who was glaring back, stiffly.

 

Kuroko and Kagami sipped from their highball glasses, watching wide-eyed at the scene from where they were sat at the end of the bar. Kuroko had been right that the place was mostly empty -- only three other people were present, and they were all together and chatting quietly in a booth in the corner.

 

Kise, grumbling, approached them at the bar, and took a seat beside Kuroko.

 

“Hello, Kise-kun,” Kuroko said. Midorima sat on the other side of Kise and was a bit red in the face. “Hello, Midorima-kun.”

 

“Hi,” Midorima replied.

 

“Where’s Murasakibara?” Kagami asked.

 

“He’s coming with Akashicchi in a second. They hadn’t had dinner yet, so they’re getting something from the combini,” Kise said. “Akashi lost track of time. He was studying.”

 

“Finals are in two weeks,” Kuroko said, “I’m sure he’s busy.”

 

“We all are,” Midorima said.

 

“All the more reason to do this,” Kise said. “Everyone needs a break.”

 

“You’re not in school,” Midorima said. “What do you even need a break from?”

 

Kise grinned. “I’m going to be on live TV this Sunday! That always stresses me out.”

 

“We watched your episodes on that game show,” Kagami said. Kuroko, Momoi, and Kagami -- all three attending the same university -- had spent the last two weeks tuning in during the evenings to see Kise on a game show with other celebrities. “Is Sayoko pretty in person too?” Sayoko Mizuhara, a model like Kise, had been his partner on the show for the time he was on.

 

Kise scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Everywhere I go, all anyone wants to ask me about is Sayoko! Ask about me! Me!”

 

“I already know you’re not as pretty in person,” Kagami said, eyes narrowed.

 

“So mean,” Kise said, glaring back. And then he smiled slowly, slyly. “You think I’m pretty on TV, though?”

 

“I didn’t say that!” Kagami said, sitting up straight, bristling.

 

Midorima groaned and massaged his temples, where his hair was buzzed short. “How did Aomine get out of coming to this? And Momoi? I have to sit here and listen to you idiots all night.”

 

“Aomine-kun is out of town for his job,” Kuroko said. “Momoi went with him to Osaka.”

 

“It’s unfair,” Kise said, sighing. “He never takes me anywhere. We’re famous. We should be seen together more.”

 

Midorima snorted. “Famous to who?”

 

“Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun are here,” Kuroko said, eyes turned towards the door.

 

Kagami waved them over and the two ambled over, Murasakibara looked patently unimpressed.

 

“I’ve never been to a club this early,” Murasakibara said. “It’s lame.”

 

“We can’t stay out too late so we made an early start,” Kuroko said. “I’m sorry.”

 

Murasakibara looked out from his purple bangs and shrugged. “Eh.” He took a seat. “It’ll get busy soon.” The bartender approached, smiling. “Kirin,” Murasakibara said.

 

“I’ll have the same,” Akashi said, sitting beside him. Altogether the group took up half the bar. More people began to filter in, but the space was still largely empty and relatively quiet. The music pumping through ambient speakers was turned to a tolerable level at the moment, a quiet bass pulsing around them.

 

“How is Sebastian?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Fine. He’s in America for another three weeks. Then he’ll be back for a month.”

 

“Oh, that sucks,” Kagami said.

 

“It’s okay. I like phone sex,” Murasakibara said, tone even and patient.

 

Kise and Midorima similarly choked on their drinks, and began coughing. Kagami barked out a laugh and Kuroko smiled.

 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Kuroko said.

 

“I’ll be happier when I get drunk,” Murasakibara replied. The bartender appeared with their drinks and took Murasakibara’s credit card. “Open a tab,” Murasakibara said. “It takes a decade to get me drunk.”

 

“Duly noted, sir,” the bartender replied, giving Murasakibara an appreciative glance up and down. He was just under seven feet tall; no denying that he was impressive to even the most distant of strangers.

 

“Man,” Kagami said, “I’m already jealous. You’ve been here three minutes and you’re already getting flirted with. It’s been weeks since a girl has even looked at me.”

 

“That’s untrue,” Kuroko said, “Momoi sees you every day.”

 

Kagami sank in his seat. “She doesn’t count.”

 

Kuroko gave him a sterile pat-pat on the back.

 

“Are you alright, Akashi?” Midorima asked, leaning over the bar to give him a good once-over. Akashi was seated and quiet, holding onto his beer without having drunk from it yet. He glanced up.

 

“I’m fine,” he said. “I’ve never been clubbing before.”

 

“Ever?” Kise asked.

 

Akashi shook his head. “I haven’t had time.”

 

“Then let’s do this right. Shots!” Kise shouted, standing up.

 

Kagami jumped up too. “Yeah!”

 

Murasakibara shrugged. “Okay.” He held an arm out and the bartender slid back over. “Tequila shots, all around.”

 

“That’s what I’m talking about,” the bartender said, grinning.

 

* * *

 

 

Things got busy at about eleven o’clock, and by that time, the entire group was several sheets to the wind.

 

For Kuroko, that meant drunkenly, silently, invisibly observing everyone’s actions with an almost devious smile he couldn’t get off his face. These boys were entertaining, whether they meant to be or not.

 

Kagami and Midorima were seated on stools at the bar, laughing.

 

“I’m not kidding! She went white as a sheet when I said I knew you!”

 

Apparently they had both briefly dated the same girl and Kagami was only now sharing this fact. Midorima thought it was hysterical.

 

“Isn’t there a word for it? Guys who have dated the same girl?”

 

“Eskimo brothers,” Kagami said, and they both laughed uproariously at that.

 

Akashi was standing off a ways, half in shadow, texting on his phone.

 

It was strange, Kuroko thought, that he was so subdued. This whole venture out had originally started from his idea that the group should try to hang out more. Maybe that was entirely out of character to begin with -- but why would he suggest such a thing and then try to avoid any interaction in them after that?

 

A man approached him. “Are you okay?” He asked. “Can I buy you a drink?”

 

Akashi didn’t look up from his phone, but his fingers went taut. “I’m not interested. Sorry.” Kuroko had a bad feeling, suddenly. He blinked slowly and rubbed his eye, watching Akashi more closely.

 

“No problem,” the stranger said, turning away.

 

“Bye,” Akashi said, quietly, as he left. Not once had he looked up from his phone, but his knuckles were pure white.

 

Kuroko had missed something obvious for a long time, he realized. Well, obvious to _him_. As much time as he spent with these people, in and out of school, together in this group or alone on quick coffee dates, he never realized this. And he should have; he was a master at understanding what made people tick.

 

Akashi was --

 

“Outside. Smoker’s deck,” Murasakibara’s low baritone voice cut through Kuroko’s thoughts. He looked over to see him shoving Kise towards a patio door on one side of the room. “Now,” Murasakibara demanded.

 

Kise let himself get pushed and filtered through the crowd. Kuroko followed, silently, unseen. The smoker’s deck was a small atrium on the side of the club and had about a dozen men standing around on a patch of grass, quietly chatting. The throbbing dance music of the club was muted outside and the cold winter air seemed to keep it even more reserved.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Murasakibara asked, when they were finally outside.

 

Kise rubbed a hand against his face and groaned. “I don’t know. I don’t know!”

 

“Well, stop,” Murasakibara grunted.

 

Kise reached out with that hand and placed it, lightly, on Murasakibara’s arm. “I don’t know,” he mumbled again. He blinked up, gold eyes finally meeting Mukkun’s glare. “I’m your type, aren’t I?”

 

Murasakibara was quiet for so long that Kuroko was sure he wasn’t going to answer. And then he said, “Yeah. So, what? You want to have sex? You aren’t gay.”

 

“I know,” Kise said, and he leaned in -- and nearly fell over, losing his footing. Murasakibara grunted and grabbed him around the middle and slammed him up against the wall. It rattled with the force.

 

The smokers outside all glanced over and then awkwardly tried to keep from staring.

 

Kise went wide-eyed. And then leaned in and whispered, “I just want the attention." He licked his lips and said, even more quietly, "I just want you to notice me.”

 

Murasakibara crushed their lips together suddenly and Kise gasped. It took him only a single drunken second to react and he wrapped his hands around Murasakibara’s shoulders, squeezing, and then moaned feebly.

 

The sound of them kissing, the rustle of fabric, the quiet, wet press of Murasakibara’s tongue against Kise’s, made Kuroko flush red from head to toe. He probably shouldn’t be watching this, he thought, but before he could turn away --

 

Murasakibara took a long step back. Kise fumbled down, nearly falling to his knees from the loss of support, and was breathing heavily.

 

“That’s it. There. Your attention. Now leave _me_ alone.” He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and went back inside the club, leaving Kise standing there, propped up against the wall, alone.

 

Seconds later, a thin, dark-haired young man walked over from the corner he had been standing in, smoking. He leaned in to catch Kise’s eye from where he was hunched over, catching his breath. “That guy’s crazy. You’re gorgeous.”

 

Kise blinked and stood up straighter to look the stranger in the face.

 

“He’s crazy to leave you like this --” he reached out and pressed a palm against Kise’s crotch. Kise hissed, eyes falling shut, and pressed his back against the wall. “Can I suck you off?”

 

Kise’s reaction this time was _very_ fast. “Here?”

 

The stranger grabbed the front of Kise’s shirt, pulled him away from the wall, and pushed him back to the dark corner where he had been smoking. It was in shadow, secluded enough by a supporting beam that lined the wall. As soon as he pushed Kise into that corner, he dropped to his knees.

 

Kuroko stood frozen as the stranger pulled down Kise’s pants and leaned in. He was jolted back into action as soon as Kise let out a short cracked moan. He stumbled backwards, forgetting himself, and the smoker he had been standing next to yelped in surprise.

 

“Jesus, where did you come from?”

 

Kuroko scrambled forward and into the corner where Kise was panting, hands already attached to the stranger's hair. "Kise, stop."

 

Kise's eyes opened.

 

"You shouldn't. It's public. Someone could recognize you." Kuroko shook his head. "Or take a photo."

 

That got Kise's attention and he pushed the man back. "Sorry," he said to the guy, who glared up at him. "I can't. Sorry."

 

"Fuck me," the stranger said, "I seriously can't catch a break."

 

Kise tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up, and pressed a hand to his face. "Jesus."

 

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked.

 

"I need a minute," Kise said, refusing to meet his stare.

 

Kuroko nodded and turned to go back into the club. He realized as he walked inside that he was too drunk to even notice the temperature difference, now. He shook his head, as if it would sober him up, somehow. He looked around for a moment until his eyes landed on Kagami and Midorima still seated at the same place at the bar, talking. He made his way over, right between the two, and took Kagami’s beer from the bartop. He drank it down in one long swig.

 

“Oy!” Kagami said. “You’re paying for that!”

 

“Kise-kun was getting a blowjob on the smoker’s deck,” Kuroko said.

 

Midorima and Kagami looked at each other and then back down to Kuroko, who was leaning against the bar, rubbing his eyes. “...What?”

 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko said. “He was getting sucked off by some stranger.”

 

“Oh my god,” Kagami said.

 

Midorima inhaled deeply. “I knew this would happen. Fucking geminis.”

 

Kagami ignored him and leaned in to Kuroko. “Do you wanna go?”

 

“Is it okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m ready. I want to watch Aomine’s game already.”

 

“Did he win?”

 

Kagami pulled his cellphone from his pocket, reading a text from Momoi, and then nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Kuroko sighed and Midorima stood up and straightened his shirt. “We’re leaving too.”

 

“We?” Kagami asked.

 

“Ryouta and me. He’s an idiot. I’m not leaving him here. He would probably literally die.” Midorima turned on his heel and headed towards the atrium.

 

“Bye, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko said.

 

Midorima waved shortly before disappearing into the throng of people.

 

“Should we find anyone else to say goodbye?”

 

“I have a feeling they’re both already gone,” Kuroko said.

 

“‘Kay. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

They made the last train. Kuroko was much more drunk than Kagami, despite having drank far less. He sat in the plush train seat, holding the side of his face, reminding himself to breathe. The gentle rocking of the train was going to make him horf.

 

“I’m never going to look at Kise the same,” Kagami said. “I really didn’t know he was gay.”

 

Kuroko blinked and shook his head slowly, carefully. “I don’t think he is. He’s just…”

 

“He’s just Kise,” Kagami said. “That makes sense, kind of.”

 

Kuroko sighed. And then jolted, as he remembered something very important. “Oh, I forgot to say.”

 

“Hm?” Kagami looked down at him.

 

“Akashi is gay.”

 

Kagami’s mouth dropped open.

 

“Don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Don’t tell anyone?!”

 

“I don’t think he wants anyone to know. I probably shouldn’t’ve told you.” Kuroko narrowed his eyes and then slapped his cheeks with both hands. “Stupid. I shouldn’t’ve told you. I just remembered.”

 

“Gay?!”

 

“I said not to say anything.”

 

“Sorry,” Kagami said. “Are you sure?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Half of the Miragen is gay.”

 

“Kise-kun’s not gay. And no one knows about Akashi-kun. Don’t say anything.”

 

“Fine. I won’t.” When Kuroko gave him a sharp, almost lethal stare, Kagami jolted. “I’m serious! I won’t say anything.”

 

“Good.”

 

They fell silent for a moment. And then the train came to a stop.

 

“Kagami-kun?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I have to tell you something else.”

 

The look of terror on Kagami’s face would be amusing in any other context, but not now. Kuroko felt the tears well in his eyes in anticipation --

 

“I’m going to puke.”

 

Kagami leapt to his feet. “Not yet! We’re almost to our station.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kuroko apologized formally, sincerely.

 

“It’s okay. Just hold on!”


End file.
